


Paranoia

by Donts



Series: Langst [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Paranoia, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance has paranoia, and without his meds he begins to spiral.
Series: Langst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> More old work yadda yadda I use to suck a writing yadda yadda Im just trying to post my 40 Langst oneshots I wrote ages ago yadda yadda...

_I am safe, right?  
No.  
I am never safe.  
Stay alert.  
Be aware.  
Aware.  
Is someone following me?  
Hunk, it's Hunk.  
He's going to hurt me.  
I can't trust anyone.  
Not even Hunk._

I turn around to face Hunk, worried about why he is following me.

"Hey buddy, I was just going to cook!' Hunk smiled.

_He's going to hurt me.  
He's watching.  
Crap._

"Oh, I'll be on my way then." I quickly started to speed walk to my room.

_Am I being watched?_  
I am, aren't I?  
Someone is going to hurt me... 

I look around quickly while fastening my pace. I could feel myself breaking down.

I made it to my room and made sure to shut the door behind me. I immediately went to the far corner of the room and pressed my back to it.

I scanned over the room over and over, staying alert, waiting for someone, something.

I couldn't be safe.

That's impossible.

I ended up staying awake all night. Just waiting. Just watching.

I stayed up for a week, the bags under my eyes getting heavy. I didn't eat my food either. I just couldn't find any trust inside me to.

A month.

Two months.

Thee months.

**Lance McClain died from sleep deprivation, starvation, and exhaustion.**

**Paranoia :)**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no expert in paranoia so sorry if it's nothing like the actual thing...


End file.
